Lean on Me
by stardustgurl
Summary: A Li/Sakura songfic written by me and night*shade. FIRST POSTED FIC, PLEASE, NO FLAMES!


Lean on me  
  
~by *stardust*gurl* and night*shade  
  
  
  
'Sometimes in our life  
  
We all have pain  
  
We all have sorrow  
  
But if we are wise  
  
We know that there's always tomorrow'  
  
Sakura snuggled underneath the covers. How could it happen?? He wasn't drunk or anything... She started to sob. Madison had come over to comfort her, but it didn't help. Kero had popped out of Madison's basket with a flower in his mouth. (he also gave her his last sucker.) That had cheered her up a bit, but not enough.  
  
"Squirt? You ok?" Tori said softly. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
Sakura sobbed louder in his arms. "Is he... ok?" Tori half nodded and half shook his head.  
  
"He could get worse or better. The doctors think he's in a coma." Sakura cried again. "Sakura? Can I get you anything?"  
  
She gave him a slight push. "Go away," she whispered in a whiny voice. Tori nodded.  
  
Sakura got dressed silently. She slipped on the skirt that her dad had given her for her birthday. Grabbing the house key, she opened the door and stepped out. She looked up. Raindrops spotted her face. Closing the door, she started walking. Tears streaked down her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Li sighed. Two problems in one day. He had just gotten off the phone. How could they? Three days?? Only three days to say goodbye to his friends? And three days to tell Sakura... Why couldn't he tell her?  
  
He opened his window. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura walking down his street, soaking wet, in the rain. Grabbing his jacket, he rushed outside.  
  
"Sakura!!" He waved, running toward her. Turning her head, she saw Li, standing in the rain. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her under his umbrella.  
  
'Lean on me  
  
When your not strong  
  
I'll be your friend  
  
I'll help you carry on  
  
For it won't be long  
  
Till I'm gonna need  
  
Somebody to lean on'  
  
Together, they walked up to the third floor. Walking in, they both sat down near the fireplace. "I'm sorry this had to happen," Li whispered, lost for words. Sakura looked up, trying not to cry.  
  
"Sometimes it's ok to cry..." mumbled Li. Sakura fell in his arms, sobbing. Li blushed, and held her tightly. There was a slight chill, so he pulled the blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around them. Crying softly, Sakura snuggled in.  
  
'You just call on me brother  
  
When you need a hand  
  
We all need somebody to lean on  
  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
  
We all need somebody to lean on'  
  
"Sakura?" It was time. "I... love you..." Li murmured. Sakura smiled through her tears.  
  
"I love you too, Li." She looked up, and Li looked down, lost in the emeralds Sakura called eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed, and their lips met. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss. Sakura moaned.  
  
"Ahh...The things I do to video record." Madison hung on chandelier in the kitchen with Kero.  
  
"That brat!" whispered Kero.  
  
'Lean on me  
  
When your not strong  
  
I'll be your friend  
  
I'll help you carry on  
  
For it won't be long  
  
Till I'm gonna need  
  
Somebody to lean on'  
  
"Thanks Li."  
  
"I didn't do anything, " replied Li.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You fell in love with me, and by doing that, you saved my whole world."  
  
Li blushed, and grinned. They kissed again. They broke apart abruptly. "What's that sound?" They heard giggling in the kitchen. They walked in the kitchen, hand in hand. They heard panting and looked up. There was Madison, video recording the whole hand-holding thing. She looked up, and gasped.  
  
"You do not see me. I am invisible. I am a chandelier. I am a shadow. I am Madison. Oh wait!! No! I'm not Madison!!!! Who's Madison?? I didn't hear anything about Madison!"  
  
"Nice try." Li pulled her down. He dragged her to the door, listening to Sakura scold Madison. When he opened the door, he dropped Madison with a loud *CLUNK*. ("Ow!!!")  
  
There was Tori, glaring at Li, then he stepped forward to strangle Li, but Sakura stepped in front as Madison was video taping. "Ooh! Drama!!" Kero flew overhead.  
  
"If there is a load  
  
You have to bear  
  
That you can't carry  
  
I'm right up the road  
  
I'll share your load  
  
If you just call me" said Li softly behind her.  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura turned slowly and fell in his arms, and kissed him again. Tori turned green.  
  
'You just call on me brother  
  
When you need a hand  
  
We all need somebody to lean on  
  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
  
We all need somebody to lean on'  
  
When everybody left, he called Hong Kong. "Mom? Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. I've decided. I'm staying."  
  
He hung up.  
  
~*~ THE NEXT DAY, MONDAY  
  
He heard knocking. When he opened the door, there was Sakura, wearing her uniform and a sunny smile. "He's ok!!! My dad's ok!!!" She leapt into his arms, laughing. They started to kiss, when they heard a soft "Ahh..." from behind. Sakura turned around quickly, and saw Madison, followed-by what seemed like it- the whole class. There was flashing, and loud chattering. Not paying any attention, they kissed softly (there was a huge flash from cameras.). Pushing past the crowd, Li placed his arm on Sakura's waist, and her arm around his shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they walked to school together.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sad? Pathetic? Sweet? Review????? Lean on Me does not belong to us!  
  
~*stardust*gurl* AND night*shade  
  
P.S: This shows the kind, caring side of Li. C&C welcome!! 


End file.
